


a robin strikes back

by GeekintheCorner



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Gen, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, as in the only possible ship here is batcat do not read as otherwise, but also can totally just read as selina and bruce being friends, no creep shipping here y'all, selina is catmom here she just doesn't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner
Summary: A Cat runs across a sad little Robin and together they plot a snow-filled revenge on a certain Bat.
Relationships: (Implied) Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	a robin strikes back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a discord server gift exchange, I hope my giftee enjoys it!! I've never written Selina before, so I hope she's written acceptably. I also meant to make this a set of drabble including all of the batkids, but I ran out of time. Anyway I hope you enjoy this shameless bit of winter fluff, or at least don't hate it too much.
> 
> Reminder that none of these characters belong to me (and also that I've only read a few handfuls of actual comics so.... yeah)

Catwoman had been minding her own business when she happened across the sullen little bird. Truly. If that business happened to be…. obtaining a rather rare gem from a rather dusty old museum? Well, Robin didn’t have to know that. 

Selina had almost continued on in back towards her apartment, but there was something about the boy’s sulky demeanor that didn’t sit right with the professional thief. During every encounter she had had with Batman’s adorable little sidekick up until then he had been a bundle of energy.He happily chased after her alongside the Bat, or bounded away on whatever alternative task Batman had set up as a distraction. On one memorable occasion, when Selina hadn’t committed any less-than-legal acts in a while, the boy had even chatted excitedly to her about a puppy Batman had allowed him to have for a straight fifteen minutes.

However, this sulking child was nothing like the one she was familiar with, especially in his dulled down winter outfit. So, for some reason, Catwoman stopped on top of an apartment's roof to say hello to Robin on a snowy February night. 

She hesitated lightly once she had landed, after all she had never been the one to attempt a conversation with the child before, usually he had already said three full sentences before she could form a “hello.” 

Robin’s awareness must have improved recently because he turned his head towards her from his spot near the roof’s edge before she could say a word. 

“Oh. It’s just you.” Robin let out a full bodied sigh. 

Selina raised an eyebrow. “Hello to you too little bird. Were you expecting someone else?”

Robin let out another sigh. “Just Batman.”

“And where might Batman be without his Robin on this snowy evening? Not chasing a different cat I hope.” 

Robin shook his head, eyes still focused on the ground down below him. “No. All he said is that he had “important business” to do, and that I couldn’t come.”

Selina tilted her head to the side. Surely Batman wouldn’t leave his Robin, who was most likely his son, out by himself for very long. She mentioned as much to the boy as she sat down a few inches farther down the roof’s edge. 

Robin shook his head once more. “He said he’d be back within the next half an hour, but by then it’ll be too late.”

“Too late for what kitten?” Selina secretly wondered if it was really healthy for her to be calling her “enemy’s” child affectionate names, but she shoved that thought aside.

“For Ms. Graham’s ice cream of course! She closed up ten minutes ago, and Batman promised we could go tonight since we missed last week’s ice cream day.”

Selina hummed to herself. That could certainly explain away Robin’s gloomy mood. Any child would be disappointed by a promise broken by a parent. Especially if that promise happened to include a sugary treat. 

“That truly is a shame, I’ve heard great things about Ms. Graham’s ice cream.” Selina tried to console him, but it didn’t seem to do any good as the little bird simply nodded his head in agreement and continued to stare at the white covered ground far below. 

Catwoman should have left then, her mission in finding out what was bothering Robin was complete, but she didn’t. Something in her didn’t want to leave while that bright little boy still had a dark cloud over his head. 

Suddenly an idea struck her, one that would surely cheer up any child’s hurt feelings.

“You know Robin, there’s one thing that always makes me feel better when someone breaks a promise they’ve made to me.”

Robin finally turned completely towards her and tilted his head curiously. “What is it?”

Selina grinned widely. “Revenge.”

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The revenge that Robin and Catwoman planned out was simple, but effective. And most importantly in Selina’s opinion, it transformed her little co-conspirator into his usual hyper self. 

Their target would of course be completely able to stop their plan, either by noticing them (Robin wouldn’t stop giggling while he packed snow into perfect snowballs) or by simply being unmoved by their cold assault. However, if Batman knew what was good for both his relationship with Robin and his more complicated relationship with Catwoman, he would play along.

A crackling voice came over Robin’s comm, “I’m on my way back Robin, are you still at our meeting point?”

“Yep.” The little bird sounded completely truthful in his response, when in fact Selina had moved them both to the neighboring building’s roof so they could have the high ground during the oncoming snowball fight. 

Only a grunt is heard from the other side of the line, but Robin’s grin grew just a little bit wider so Selina decided it must have been a good grunt, if there was such a thing. 

Soon a dark shadow glides onto the rooftop below the conspiring pair before it solidifies into the shape of a man clad in all black and grey. Robin turned to Catwoman as the shadow began to scan the roof for his not present charge and she nodded her head while holding up three fingers.

Three. 

Batman walked closer to the center of the roof.

Two. 

He glanced towards the left side of the building.

One!

Batman turned his head to the right just in time for Robin’s first snowball to hit him directly in the face. 

A battlecry sounded from beside Selina as the little vigilante began hurling snowball after snowball in his Dad’s direction. Catwoman joined him, throwing snowballs with a little less frequency but no less accuracy. She let out a delighted cackle as one landed directly on the still bewildered man’s nose.

For a man who fought crime in his freetime Batman didn’t really seem to know what to do when his adoptive son and his sometimes love interest who also happened to be a thief ambushed him with a snowball fight. Eventually he did come back to his senses and started to advance against the icy onslaught. 

Robin let out a half shriek and half laugh as Batman lightly tackled him into the remaining pile of snow. 

“B!” Robin’s indignant yelp cut off into a laugh as the dark knight rubbed a handful of snow into his son’s dark hair. “It wasn’t even my idea!” 

“Oh?” Batman glanced in Selina’s direction. Catwoman gave a grin and a little wave. Batman’s eyes seemed to narrow through his cowl’s lenses. “Would you be willing to turn sides?”

Catwoman’s eyes widen against her will. He wouldn’t dare- Something icy cold hit her in the shoulder and she let out a betrayed gasp as she locked eyes with Robin’s domino mask.

“Oh it’s on little bird.” 

By the end of the cold February night no one really knows who’s on who’s side, but Selina knows that in the end both she and Batman accomplished their goal, because Robin didn’t stop grinning once.


End file.
